


#GayIsOkay

by captainstarspangled



Category: Antoine Griezmann - Fandom, Olivier Giroud - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cute, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pride, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: To show how okay it is to be gay, Antoine and Olivier kiss each other on the pitch after a game. But they both soon realise that this means more to them than it should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by Valentina! It took me so long to get this done but I'm proud I finally did. Also this is mainly smut so if you don't like it then don't read. I'm still open for prompts like this one, I kinda like writing it lol. Don't judge me though, I'm an innocent potato. Also I might write a second part if this gets a lot of kudos :)

Antoine had chosen a friendly game against Germany, because the result wouldn't matter then. After running his ass off, or on, in his case, they drew 1-1. Of course he had scored, everything seemed to be going perfect that day.   
He shook everyone's hand once the game was over and then went to the middle of the pitch, where Olivier arrived a few moments later. "Ready?" he asked despite seeing how shaky the boy was. "Look. It's no big deal. But if you don't feel like it, we can just not do it. It was your decision."   
Antoine hesitated for a moment. "No, let's do it." Then he closed his eyes and waited for Olivier to start, who'd known from the beginning that he would be the one to make the first move. Antoine was simply too shy. Without further thinking about it, he bowed down, leaning a bit forward and pressed his lips to the boy's.   
The kiss didn't last for long; They both didn't feel to comfortable, mostly due to all the people that were seeing this. It was over within three seconds, that's what they'd agreed on. Once they weren't touching each other anymore, they looked around. The audience began to clap and the relief Antoine felt made him want to cry tears of joy. He was happy about deciding to do it as the 5th couple and not earlier, because now people understood.   
Once the cheers and claps had died down, they went back to the dressing rooms. As soon as Antoine got his phone back he sent a tweet with exactly one hashtag: #GayIsOkay. That was a campaign going on in France at that moment, in which same gender celebrities kissed each other in front of an audience to show that being gay was completely okay. From the moment Antoine had heard about that, he had been totally in for it. Not because he was gay, no, but because he simply hated people who judged others. And who else would he ask besides his best friend Olivier?   
Under the shower, he found himself looking at Olivier's body for the first time and it shocked him to realize that he liked what he saw just a little too much. Before anything worse could happen, he looked away.   
He got out quickly so he could get dressed and calm down a little. It didn't help his conscience when Olivier went around the dressing room naked while hitting others with his towel. He had seen the man do this a thousand times but today it was different today. He laughed along with his friends, though inside he didn't feel like laughing.   
But even Olivier got dressed once, and they could go back to Clairefontaine, where they went back to the man's room. That was a tradition for the two best friends: drinking a beer at someone's room after a match. While Antoine was already sitting in one of the beanbags of Olivier's room and choosing a movie, the man fixed two cans of beer.   
Just when Antoine had pressed play on 'G.I.Joe', Olivier sat down next to him and put a can of beer into the boy's hand. "On us. And homosexuality," He said and lifted the can into the air. Antoine repeated the action.  
They were a few minutes into the movie when Antoine looked at Olivier again. He carefully regarded the man's features. The razor sharp cheek bones and full, pink lips killed him. He knew exactly why women were crushing over his best friend. He was so deep into thought that he didn't realize that Olivier was looking at him too by now, or how he leaned in. He only realized what was happening when their lips touched again. And it was perfect because this time, none of them pulled away. Antoine didn't dare to slide his tongue into the man's mouth, but when Olivier did just that, he thankfully started playing around with it.   
Somehow between all the kissing, Olivier managed to find the remote and shut off the TV, never letting go of Antoine, whose ass he started grabbing now.   
Antoine smiled into the kiss. He took a hold of the man's shirt, quickly pulling it up to his head. That's when they pulled away for the first time. "This is so wrong," Antoine said when he threw Olivier's shirt away.   
"I know," Olivier said and pulled at the back of Antoine's pants. With the boy's help, the pants were gone within a few seconds. Now it was his turn to take off Olivier's pants. "We should move this onto the bed," Olivier suggested. So they climbed, in a rather animally way, onto the bed. Antoine took off his shirt during the action.   
"Ever given a bj?" Olivier asked when he'd got the boy's focus back, whose eyes trailed down to the bulky crotch of his friend. He shook his head. "Wanna try?" He nodded in a daze. "Okay, I'll instruct you." Olivier leaned his head back against the wall and spread his legs. Antoine got down on his knees between them and started pulling at the waistband of the man's boxers, pulling them down far enough to expose... what was necessary.   
Without further thinking, he took Olivier's dick, which was quite hard already, into his mouth. The man moaned loudly. Antoine and him were both rather astonished when the boy took the whole length. He supported his own weight on the man's stomach with his hands and started moving.   
"Fuck Antoine. Use your tongue!" The boy did as he was told, playing with Olivier's member just like he had played with his tongue. "Geez."   
Antoine felt the cock in his mouth grow harder and bigger. Olivier's breath came out in short, hushed breaths with a moan here and there. "Fuck. You should let go now. Seriously I'm warning you." But Antoine didn't listen. Instead, he dug his finger nails into Olivier's hips. And then the man came. And Antoine swallowed the first load but felt like he would gag, so he pulled away and spit the rest out. When the next load hit Antoine's chest, he looked up at Olivier, grinning the famous Grizi-smile. "Done?" He asked so innocently that Olivier was indeed not done yet.  
"Now I am," he said and smiled like an idiot, as did Antoine.   
The boy took Olivier's boxers off completely and fell down on his back, exhausted.  
Olivier took a few seconds to catch his breath and then got up and placed one knee on each of Antoine's side, hovering over him like a hungry animal. "Your turn," he smirked.


End file.
